Black Maid
by Kasondoro
Summary: This is about a girl named Beyond who loses her brother to a mafia family. She meets a demon named Valkerie, and wants revenge. She ends up at the Phantomhive mansion where she meets an old childhood friend. Ciel. But he's a demon now, and acting weird. This is a romance between BeyondXCiel and ValkerieXSebastian. (Characters may be O/C)


I was a street kid. I knew nothing of the prestigious, rich families like Ciel Phantomhive. I despised rich families even though my family was considered very powerful.

My family was part of the Mafia. We were called the Vulgara family. I stood to inherit the business because my older brother didn't wish to have it. I didn't either, so we agreed that everything would be in my name and the money would come to me, but he did the dirty work. Not much of a difference really. But soon all that changed...

I got close to the house and I saw something lying on the porch, broken and bleeding. I got closer, thinking it was a dog from the other Mafia families, trying to scare us again. But I soon realized that it was a person laying there. I dropped what was left of my school papers, and ran to the body. What I saw made me die inside. I saw my brother, laying in a puddle of blood with his mouth agape and eyes wide open. It looked like he was screaming when he died.

I fell to my knees as anguish flooded over me. How could this happen to me? I've always hated my birthday, so the only thing I remembered that was good about today, was that it was a cloudless sunny day. It was warm and I remember it felt good on my skin, but it did little to comfort me.

I couldn't call the authorities and risk us getting in trouble. I called my aunts and uncles and cousins who were in the mafia that I knew of to hold a simple funeral for my brother.

The day of the funeral wasn't as nice as it was the day he had died. It was raining outside, just like the tears that fell and stained my face. The thunder clapped angrily making my heart lurch in pain. The lightening flickered with such intensity that it matched the lightening everyone said was in my eyes. I started hating the world then.  
It has been a week since my brother died. My world shattered and I burned with revenge. The family that killed my brother would pay. I just had to figure out how.

I decided to go walking outside in the woods. I've heard stories of a demon living in these woods, but I've never believed it. But now was as good a chance to try it out. What was that rhyme again? "To find a demon of your care, pluck a bit of hair," I plucked a single strand of my blonde hair. "drop it in the morning dew, chant the Latin word 'demon' and she'll come to you." I dropped my hair in the dew that shimmered when it gracefully fell on the droplets. "Daemon." I whispered quietly.

At first nothing happened. I went to turn away from my now wet strand of hair, but then I heard a little meow. I thought it was just a stupid cat, but something made me turn around to see it.

What I saw was no normal cat. She was as big as a tiger, but instead of being an orange or white tiger, she was black, with blacker stripes. Her eyes were glowing red with the slits of a cat rather than a tiger, and her ears were pointed like a cat's, but she wasn't exactly a cat. Her tail had spikes leading from the tip of her tail all the way to her shoulder blades.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

She opened her mouth and I saw fangs that glittered like diamonds, and looking just as fierce and sharp as a tiger's. "My name is Valkerie. You called me, so you must have a request? A boyfriend? To be rich for all eternity? Of course, that won't last long-"

"Revenge." I interrupted. I wasn't interested in having the best guy, or having the most money. I wanted _revenge_. "My brother was killed by a Mafia family. I want revenge."

"Very well." She changed into human form and my breath caught. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and black with curls at the very end of it. Her eyes were the same color as blood and her lips were painted black. Her figure looked lithe and agile, just like a cat's. Even though she was black as a beast, her human form was snow white. She held out her hand, and I gladly took it.

A burn started to form in the palm of my hand, and I fell to my knees in pain, nearly screaming in shock.

She let go of my hand, and embedded in my palm was a pentagram surrounded by claw marks and it glowed the bloodiest of reds.

My head started to swim, and my vision started to spin and started to blur. Soon it faded to black, and I saw no more...

I woke inside a mansion. That was the first thing I noticed. The second thing I noticed was that I was lying a comfortable bed. The bed was draped with a blanket that was embroidered with silver thread, and it was white with a golden hue. The third thing i noticed was that this was Ciel Phantomhive's estate. How the hell did I get here? I sat up and looked at my palm. The pentagram was still there. So last night wasn't a dream at all. "Valkerie?" I called. No answer. I got out of the bed and opened the mahogany door.

"She...you brought the mafia thief into my house!?"

I knew that voice anywhere.

Ciel Phantomhive.

I guess you could say that a long time ago we used to be friends. But I stole a few precious things to pay for food when I lived on the streets when I was little. Ciel of course didn't know that I needed it for food. I'd rather have him think me a mafia thief rather than a poor street child.

"Hello Ciel." I said. I hadn't seem him since we were 13. He was a year older than I was. He would be 19 now. I'd forgotten what he looked like. He hair had gotten a bit longer, but it didn't go past his shoulders. His eye was still a pure noble blue. He still had that eye patch that hid his other eye. His body became more lean, and his shoulders were more broad. He had also gotten so tall...

I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts that shouldn't be there at all.

"Miss Beyond? Are you still dizzy?" Valkerie asked me.

"Uhm... a little. But it's passing. Why am I here?" I asked while holding my head. I was hoping my facade would last, but Sebastian seemed to always see through my ruse. If he did this time, he didn't say anything about it.

"You had passed out my lady. There wasn't anywhere else for you to go." She said with a curtsy. "Here, do cover your hand with this. Can't have those nasty cuts on your wrist showing." She came over to me with a pure white silk, glove. She slipped it over my hand with the pentagram, and also the scars on my wrist. Scars that disfigured my skin a long time ago.

"You...cut?" Ciel asked me.

That was adorable. He seemed like he actually cared about me because of how he looked when he asked me that.

"I used to." I told him. I started when I was 15, and I stopped at 18, the day my brother died. He had found out a week before, and begged me to stop, but I didn't. I felt obligated, now that he was gone, to finally stop. Some of the scars were recent.

Ciel looked genuinely surprised to see that I used to cut. "What made you stop?"

"My brother. He begged me to quit last week." I said and my eyes drifted down.

"How...how is he?" He stuttered.

"Dead. A mafia family killed him...on my birthday..." I felt very uncomfortable telling him that he died on my birthday.

"My lady why don't we go home? I'm sure there is something there to calm you down?" Valkerie asked.

"I don't want to go back there. It is too soon."

"You may stay here." Sebastian said with that trademark smile of his. "Wouldn't that be nice Ciel? Old friends getting back together. Am I right, young master?"

"Old friends my arse. You saw what she did. She stole my mother's jewelry."

Sebastian looked at me expectantly. It was like he was asking my permission to tell Ciel why I had stolen from him. I shook my head only slightly, trying to let him know I didn't want my secret told. "Why don't you ask her why, young master?"

Ciel looked at me with such surprise. Why would I have a reason to steal? Stealing is stealing. Nothing more.


End file.
